


The Ultimate Victim

by hattafan2593



Series: Couturiere [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Other, Torture, but it happens none-the-less, deleted concept, it isn't explicitly shown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hattafan2593/pseuds/hattafan2593
Summary: This is a scene that was originally supposed to be in my fic "Couturiere", but decided to scrap cuz I thought it went WAAAAAY over the top.For those of you that enjoy good ol' fashion Lila Rossi torture porn!
Series: Couturiere [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708120
Comments: 16
Kudos: 254





	The Ultimate Victim

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantine is not good for my mental state.

"Well, well, well...isn't this a pretty picture."

As Couturiere gazed upon her bound victim, she felt a sick sense of perverse glee.

She wondered if this is how Lila or Chloe felt every day, the thrill of watching their victims suffer, knowing they couldn't do a thing to fight back.

Marinette would have been sick with horror at these thoughts, and at the things she was about to do.

...But Marinette wasn't here.

"I know what you're thinking. Why not use my thread to tie you up?" She cocked her head in mock consideration. "No? Well I'm gonna tell you anyway. I was going to, but then I thought, why waste perfectly good thread on the likes of you when rope and duct tape work just as well?"

And indeed, Lila's wrists and ankles were bound tightly to a wooden chair, while her mouth was sealed with duct tape.

"Hey, Hawkmoth?"

A glowing purple butterfly mask appeared over Couturiere's face as she consulted her "benefactor". "I'm about to start torturing Lila. I'm talking real _Saw_ -level stuff. That okay with you?"

She saw Lila's eyes widen. Perhaps in hope. Surely Hawkmoth would not let his _most valuable asset_ be tortured...

His reply was nearly idle. _I gave you those powers to do as you will._ _As long as you fulfill your end of the bargain, and bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous, what you do with them is of no consequence to me._

Couturiere smirked. "Just checking. Wanted to make sure you didn't suddenly develop a crisis of conscience."

A chuckle. _I did not get this far in life by second-guessing my actions, my dear. As you were._

The butterfly vanished, and Couturiere's smile turned predatory.

"You know Lila...I've envisioned this scenario many, _many_ times...well not this _specific_ scenario, but I think you get the picture."

She walked behind Lila and placed her hands on the girl's shoulders. A pleasant shiver ran through her as Lila flinched.

"Does that surprise you, Rossi? That Goody-Goody Two Shoes Marinette had vengeful thoughts? That everyone's 'Everyday Ladybug'," she said the nickname with no small amount of venom. " _Hated_ someone enough to want to hurt them?"

She shrugged. "Well, in retrospect it shouldn't be, considering...you know." She did an exaggerated gesture towards her person.

"But everyone has limits, Rossi. Even the kindest, most compassionate people can reach a breaking point. And you, my pretty little liar, pushed me right...over...the edge."

Lila whimpered as she squeezed her eyes shut in fear.

"Which brings us here." Couturiere began to pace slowly in front of her prey. "I thought, long and hard, about what to do with you. Killing you just seems too simple, and beating you within an inch of your life just doesn't seem...enough."

Lila's eyes popped open as she stared in incredulous fear.

"And then...it hit me." Couturiere's face split open in a manic grin. "I decided to give you _exactly_ what you want."

A large pair of scissors appeared in Couturiere's hand. "I'm going to make you the _ultimate_ victim. When I'm done with you, you'll have _tons_ of people helping you. Carrying your things. Helping you with homework. Everyone will tell you how _brave_ you are...while trying to keep their lunch down, but hey, it's the thought that counts, right?"

She got up in Lila's terrified face, her hushed voice filled with sadistic joy. "Everywhere you go, everyone's eyes will be on you. ' _Poor_ Lila Rossi,' they'll say," she said mockingly as she stroked Lila's cheek. "'Just _look_ at what that _evil_ akuma did to her! She can't walk, or speak, or _feed herself_!'" She grabbed Lila's jaw, her nails digging into her cheeks. "'Why...she barely even looks _human_ anymore!'"

Lila began to sob as Couturiere removed her gag.

"Now...be sure to scream nice and loud for me. Okay?"

Behind the door to the basement, agonizing screams and the sounds of flesh being stabbed were heard by no one.


End file.
